


Safe Haven.

by shawnslittlepeach



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnslittlepeach/pseuds/shawnslittlepeach
Summary: You've had a bad day and Shawn helps.





	Safe Haven.

You had had the worst possible day. You were just in one of those moods. The kind was everything just felt….wrong. And the only thing that you could hear was your own intrusive thoughts, talking over one another in your head. All you wanted to do was curl up in a ball and not talk. Just be alone. Which is impossible with a roommate.

You loved Shawn you really did. He was the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for but he was so doting on you all the time and some days you just needed time to sit and cry it out on your own. It may not be the healthiest thing in the world, ‘everyone needs help every once in a while’ and all that. You hated being….weak. And that’s how you felt right now. Weak. So you’d locked yourself in the bathroom and had been in there for about twenty minutes when a very worried Shawn finally softly went knocking on the door.

“Honey.”

“Yeah.” You sniffle trying to keep the wobble out of your voice. “I’ll be out in a second.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Do you -”

“I’ll be out in a second Shawn, please.”

“Okay.” His voice is muffled through the other side of the door but you can hear the frown in his voice. He jerks away from the door hearing tone and pads his way into the living room.

You regret snapping at him, but you didn’t want him to see you like this. You’d always been the strong one. Shawn’s never known you to be one to crumble in the face of anything, but now you were worn out. Completely and utterly broken down and the last thing you wanted was to have Shawn baby you.

You look in the mirror eyes puffy and red. You splash some water on your face hoping that somehow that’d fix something but it didn’t. At all. So you dried off and took a deep breath opening the door. He wasn’t sat out in front of the door like you’d expected, so you wandered down the hallway and found him sitting on the couch bitting at what was left of his nails. He doesn’t say anything, just looking up at you with careful eyes waiting for you to make the first move as if any slight movement would scare you off.

I’m sorry. You begin and before you can continue he’s shaking his head opening his arms up to you.

No, it’s okay. Come here. You make your way over to him on the couch laying your body on top of his, letting him hold you close. He draws soothing patterns on your back placing soft kisses to your hair letting you take your time.

“Do you need anything from me?”

“No,” you whisper burrowing yourself further into him. “This is perfect.”

He held you closer and let the few tears you had left fall without a word, and finally for the first time all day you began to feel the weight come off your shoulders.


End file.
